


in these moments, i (still) appreciate you | terushima yuuji

by shittyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so bad at intergrating more than one character into my writing LMAOOO, terushima is a big sap, yuuji plays volleyball for the college yall go to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyshima/pseuds/shittyshima
Summary: The small gestures that show just how much he really loves you, the unparallelled modesty he effortlessly displays, the gentle smile that always speaks volumes, and the fact that he loves you in all of these ways over and over again. No matter how much Terushima and you differ, you always find a way to love each other.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	in these moments, i (still) appreciate you | terushima yuuji

Ever since you and Terushima started dating, you began to note a lot of his odd habits. 

One, he often fiddles with the small black hoops in his ears, twists his long fingers around the lobe and pulls at the skin when he speaks about things that make him blush. You notice that habit is reserved mostly to conversations between the two of you. 

Two, he has very sudden outbursts. Moments where you’re both lazing around your dorm―him, sprawled on your bed, watching past matches against rivals, and you, sitting upright in a chair typing up a report on your laptop―he randomly screams.

It makes you jolt, and you turn and cock your head at him bewildered and expectant, but he just chuckles and grins. “Sorry, babe. I just _really_ needed to do that. The opposing team almost scored because of me. _Forgive me_?” You have a strong feeling that he really only does this to tease you.

Three, he is seriously _the messiest motherfucker on this planet._

He frequents your dorm and each time he leaves, he somehow manages to leave behind yet another relic of his presence. Whether it be a sweater hanging off the edge of your bed, or the wrapper of a protein bar that barely misses the garbage can, or that one time, a sock―yes, a literal sock, not two, but a _single_ one, and how is that even possible―it’s obvious that Terushima can’t keep a room clean for shit.

You like your room neat, which is why you couldn’t lie that it irked you and chipped at the patience you had for the boy you love so dearly. He often apologizes when you hint even an ounce of irritation or anger at his sloppiness, immediately inspects the room for anymore evidence of his lack of organization, and showers you in kisses. You appreciate that. 

He bears with you just as much, your inability to party every weekend like he often wants to although he sometimes drags you along, your limited knowledge of volleyball positions, and the fact that you really only begin functioning after you’ve had at least two cups of coffee in the morning. Of course, he runs purely on self-produced adrenaline.

Interestingly enough, you both love (most of) your differences. You both learn to coexist within each other’s spaces.

That, you were sure of. 

Up until now.

The passing week had been rough for the two of you: as Terushima’s fall season neared, his practices extended in length and rigor, leaving him exhausted. You were in the heat of an analytical paper, your professor seeming to have a never ending number of critiques for each draft you sent in. 

He had been crashing at your dorm in attempts to spend time with you in the midst of both of your chaos, but you both ended up in a subconscious loop. He would get there, his daily adrenaline too sunken for substantial conversation, ask you something along the lines of, “How’s the paper going, babe?” With half-lidded eyes, he nods at whatever half-assed response you threw out (as your concentration was mainly fixing your errors), throws his bag across the room somewhere, his sweater elsewhere, kicks off his socks to nowhere in particular and passes out on your bed. You usually try to kick his stuff to one corner, but each day brings yet another artifact that he jettisons across the expanse of your shrinking room. With each item, your patience diminishes. 

But the end of the week arrives and you both somehow survive.

You’re hopeful that the weekend will be less stressful, as you’ve sent in three different drafts to your professor and couldn’t bear looking at the paper again. 

But of course, you’re greeted with strikethroughs and question marks filling the pages and your eyes to the brim with tears. Not to mention, you remember that your room is in complete disarray and Terushima seems to have forgotten how much this piques you.

The walk back is bleak, your head pulsating with stress about the work ahead and the fact that Terushima is going to come back and throw his things all over the place. You’re positive you will blow a fuse as you open the door.

_Oh?_

_Oh._

And there Terushima is, his brows furrowed in concentration as he rearranges the lamp on your table. The floor is bare for the first time in a week and you can actually see a clear pathway from the door to the rest of the room. There are no wrappers scattered around, no loose socks hanging, no random sweaters. The only inkling of his presence now, besides his physical body, is a duffel bag that lays at the foot of your bed.

“Y-Yuji?” You squeak.

His head snaps up, and he immediately jumps.

“Fuck!” His face transforms into an unmistakable scarlet, and his finger immediately clings to the small hoop on his left ear as if a form of redemption from how truly embarrassed he feels.

“I thought you had practice..?” You question, still attempting to process the scene in front of you.

“Well..” His eyes survey the floor, far too embarrassed to reach yours. “It actually got canceled, so I wanted to clean up before you got here because I know you get super annoyed when I throw my shit everywhere, and I know you were stressed about your paper and didn’t want to stress you out anymore, so yea..sorry about that…” His other hand grips his neck shyly, and you realize that this is Yuuji in his purest form.

Everyone recognizes him as a social butterfly, someone who doesn’t get embarrassed or riled up by much of anything.

But these moments…these specific moments are yours and yours alone.

The small gestures that show just how much he really loves you, the unparallelled modesty he effortlessly displays, the gentle smile that always speaks volumes, and the fact that he loves you in all of these ways over and over again. No matter how much Terushima and you differ, you always find a way to love each other. 

Involuntarily, you find yourself shedding tears.

He blanches, and raises his hands in panic. “D-did I do something wrong?”

“No! No...Thank you, Yuuji.” Your lip quivers and you find strength to walk over to him and throw your hands around his neck. 

He immediately reciprocates, hands wrapped around your waist and head dipping into your neck. He smells like home, the scent of Irish Spring on skin and you melt into what feels like the most wonderful place on Earth. Because nothing else feels as good as this, you hold on to it. 

His arms, this room, this embrace, this moment. 

Terushima always reminds you why his odd habits are worth accepting. He never uses them and works against you, instead, he works in tandem. You are the sun, and he, the moon, accepting each other in order to coexist.

And the stress of your paper disappears along with any signs of anger, and you are only filled pure joy, knowing that this is the boy you get to love over and over again in millions of ways.

You both have your odd and contrasting habits, but your love has always been above that. 

“I really love you.” You murmur into his neck.

He pulls back, pressing his lips softly against yours.

“Yea? I love you too.” He smiles.

You appreciate that.

**Author's Note:**

> back again back 2 back maybach stack the m's  
> ik he wears regular earrings but the idea of him in hoops is kinda h*t  
> ty 4 reading ily 4 getting here. dont be shy to drop comments or a kudos!!!  
> hope ur all doing well in quarantine and staying safe <3


End file.
